Who Stole Mr. Pookie?
by Devil Boy
Summary: A very cheesy Lizzie McGuire/ Even Stevens/ So Weird Crossover... Ren's Mr. Pookie goes missing and the cast of 21 people tries to find out who stole him. I posted it in this section because I didn't want to go to the crossovers section and I post more L
1. Suspects and Synopsis

Who Stole Mr. Pookie?  
  
A Lizzie McGuire/ Even Stevens/ So Weird Crossover  
Suspects/ Characters:  
  
From Lizzie McGuire:  
- Lizzie McGuire  
- David "Gordo" Gordon  
- Miranda Sanchez  
- Matt McGuire  
- Kate Sanders  
- Ethan Craft  
- Claire Miller  
- Lanny  
  
From Even Stevens:  
- Ren Stevens  
- Louis Stevens  
- Larry Beale  
- Ruby  
- Nelson  
- Tawny Dean  
- Alan "Twitty" Twitty  
- Donny Stevens  
  
From So Weird:  
- Fiona Phillips  
- Jack Phillips  
- Annie Thelan  
- Clu Bell  
- Carey Bell  
  
Synopsis:  
While vacationing in Hawaii in a mysterious hotel, one of these 21 people stole Mr. Pookie from Ren's bag! See if you can figure out the criminal before he or she is revealed!  
  
Warning:  
This story is bound to be rather cheesy with occasional dry humor.  
  
Note:  
This is a cheesy story so the criminal could be any of the above suspects, even Ren. Even if it wouldn't be likely in the show for that person to steal it (i.e. Ruby or Nelson), it could be them in this story. 


	2. Helpless Clues

Who Stole Mr. Pookie?  
  
********** In the hotel, Hawaii. **********  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Ren screamed.  
  
A few people ran into her room. "What?" was heard from miscellaneous people.  
  
"Mr. Pookie is gone!" she screamed, shuffling through her bags.  
  
"Oh no," a few people said. But nobody saw the person in the back of the crowd secretly smile...  
  
  
********** Gathered in the dining room of hotel. **********  
  
"Okay," Matt said, pacing across the room. "So you say this bear - Mr. Pookie - was... stolen?"  
  
"Sit down and stop trying to act like a detective," Lizzie said. Matt surprisingly obeyed his sister and sat down.  
  
"Did you find any evidence or anything?" Gordo asked.  
  
"This is what I found," Ren said, and handed Gordo a bag with some stuff in it. Gordo took out the contents of the bag, one by one.  
  
"A hair tie," Clu said as Gordo pulled the first item out.  
  
"So it was a girl?" Donny asked.  
  
"No, because here's a tag from a guy's shirt," Gordo said, pulling a tag that read "Men's Department" on it from the bag.  
  
"So it's a crossdresser?" Ethan asked.  
  
"No, it means one or both of these are false evidence, or one of them is real and the other was there before the crime," Gordo explained.  
  
Pulling out the next item, Gordo looked triumphant. "A red string, that means whoever has a red shirt on, or red socks, must be the theif!"  
  
But to his dissapointment, everyone had either red shirts, a shirt with a red design, or red socks on.  
  
"So all the eviednce is useless?" Jack asked.  
  
"Looks that way," Gordo said.  
  
"Look punk," Ren said, grabbing Gordo by the shirt. "Either you find my bear, or you die."  
  
"Hey babe, settle down," Ethan said, coming up to her. Ren smiled and backed off.  
  
  
********** Later, in a living room type room of the hotel. **********  
  
"Okay, did everyone fill these forms out?" Gordo asked. Everyone replied with a "yes" or "yeah" except Lanny, who nodded.  
  
The forms Gordo was talking about where pieces of paper asking if they knew or had an idea (with supporting evidence) who had commited the crime.  
  
Gordo, Ren, Fi, Nelson, and Larry (the smartest people) gathered in a hotel room to study what the people had said.  
  
Lizzie said it was Claire.  
Gordo said it was Jack.  
Miranda said it was Kate.  
Matt said it was Annie.  
Kate said it was Louis.  
Ethan said it was Ren.  
Claire said it was Tawny.  
Lanny said it was Ruby.  
Ren said it was Matt.  
Louis said it was Lizzie.  
Larry said it was Clu.  
Ruby said it was Miranda.  
Nelson said it was Ethan.  
Tawny said it was Carey.  
Twitty said it was Fi.  
Donny said it was Lanny.  
Fi said it was Larry.  
Jack said it was Nelson.  
Annie said it was Donny.  
Clu said it was Gordo.  
Carey said it was Twitty.  
  
"That doesn't help either!" Nelson said. "Everyone was thought to be the criminal once, and nobody put a reasonable reason, not even us."  
  
"I think Clu needs a clue," Gordo said, seeing that Clu accused him. (dry humor)  
  
"And Twitty seems to be a twit," Fi said. (more dry humor)  
  
"Yeah, well sitting here isn't doin us any good. I say we search everyone's rooms tomorrow night to find Mr. Pookie," Ren said.  
  
"Why tomorrow night?" Larry asked.  
  
"Because that's when people dissapear while looking for things in movies. It'll set the mood," Ren said.  
  
********** End of Chapter. **********  
A/N: I know that was freaked up, lol, but it's supposed to be stupid. And no, I don't know who I'm gonna have as the actual "Stealer of the Pookie" be just yet. I'm just gonna make whoever appeals to me as the criminal be the criminal when the time comes. (Don't worry, there will be clues throughout that prove it to be that person.) 


End file.
